This invention relates to an adjustable device for clamping objects of various heights and thickness.
A clamp is used to hold a workpiece for an operation. A disadvantage of many prior art clamps is that it is difficult to adjust the clamp after it is connected to the workpiece.
It would be convenient to adjust a clamping member by merely adjusting a fine adjustment mechanism. It would also be convenient to have a clamping device that can be used on top of the work surface as well as on the side of the work surface.
Examples of the known art are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,196,703 to Kraut for a tool; 1,913,988 to Keefe for a shelf bracket; 3,297,314 to Brown for a variable V-block and clamping device or assembly; and 3,957,261 to Hefel for a holding device for workpieces and the like.
The Kraut patent discloses a combination wrench, hammer, scale and clamp. The Keefe patent shows a shelf bracket for gripping a shelf. The Brown patent teaches a V-block having replaceable different diameter eyes and V-plates for holding different workpieces. The Hefel patent shows a device that has clamping arms that are moved axially by loosening nuts. None of these patents show a clamp having an insert partially contained within a cavity of the clamping member and having an adjustment hub extending outside the clamping member.